Mukashimukashi
by Yupi D'Mocci
Summary: Era bien sabido por todos que Itachi Uchiha, además de ser adepto a la literatura, tenía la enigmática costumbre de escribir cada noche en un simple cuaderno negro. Sin embargo, nadie había sido merecedor de leer lo que con tanto ahínco escribía el azabache, porque para el, todas sus creaciones eran un escape a su culpa y uno de sus tesoros mas preciados.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto.

 **Aviso:** Este Fic participa del _Reto Bellas Artes_ , del _Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hoja._

 **Número de palabras:** 674

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 _ **Mukashimukashi…**_

Cerró con delicadeza el libró que hasta hace algunos momentos había estado leyendo. A comparación con la mayoría de los ejemplares que había leído, esta vez se tomó más tiempo de lo acostumbrado en terminarlo. Y si bien era un hecho que Itachi Uchiha era un ávido lector, tanto así que ya había perdido la cuenta de los libros que había devorado en su vida, por alguna razón había sentido la necesidad de alargar hasta el máximo la lectura que le había ocupado durante esa semana.

La principal razón de esto era quizás que la historia que se relataba en esas hojas era lo suficientemente trágica como para que el Uchiha se identificara con ella. Sin embargo, al final el autor había sido tan benevolente con el personaje principal que de alguna manera a Itachi le hubiera gustado intercambiar lugares con este.

Dejó con delicadeza el libro sobre el pequeño escritorio de su habitación, y sin prisas, sacó de un cajón aledaño el gastado cuaderno negro que siempre le acompañaba, junto con una pluma para empezar a escribir un nuevo capítulo en ese lienzo que representaban las hojas en blanco. Este hobbie no era para nada algo nuevo en la vida de Itachi, ya llevaba algún tiempo haciéndolo puesto que se había vuelto indispensable para él desde el momento en que abandonó la aldea de la hoja.

Este pasatiempo no era un secreto para nadie, de hecho todos los miembros de Akatsuki tenían conocimiento del mismo. Sin embargo, eso no quería decir que Itachi les hubiera permitido leer el contenido de sus escritos. Ni siquiera Kisame, quien al ser su compañero, había insistido más que los otros para que le dejara echar aunque sea un vistazo; y es que para el azabache, nadie tenía derecho a leer nada de lo que había en ese sencillo cuaderno, ni en ninguno de los que había llenado con anterioridad, puesto que él no escribía para que otros admiraran y criticaran su trabajo.

Hasta cierto punto, el escribir se había convertido en una especie de terapia, era el único momento del día en el que podía olvidarse de lo miserable que era su existencia y el gran peso que todos los días cargaba en su espalda. Al final, era el único momento del día donde se atrevía a recordar a las personas que había asesinado hace 5 años, y donde se permitía imaginar y fantasear sobre lo que podrían haber sido la vida de todos y cada uno de ellos.

Era justamente eso lo que escribía noche tras noche, prácticamente desde que había dejado la aldea, y era esa la razón por la que no permitía que nadie leyera ni siquiera una palabra de lo que había escrito. Había comenzado con sus padres, con sus tíos y primos; para cuando se dio cuenta ya llevaba casi la mitad del quinto cuadernillo, y cada que terminaba uno lo quemaba dejando que las cenizas se las llevara el viento.

Sin embargo, esta noche era especial ya que había decidido por fin dedicársela a una de las pocas personas que había considerado cercanas, y una de las pocas que había sabido comprenderlo hasta cierto punto. Había permanecido a su lado aun cuando él se sentía fuera de lugar en sus días de la academia y los posteriores a estos. Izumi siempre había estado ahí para dedicarle una cálida sonrisa y regalarle de vez en cuando los dulces que más le gustaban.

Algunas veces se preguntaba que hubiera sucedido con ese lazo si él nunca hubiera terminado con su vida, pero rápidamente desechaba esos pensamientos porque eso ya no solo era imaginar el _"hubiera"_ de la vida de la chica, sino también esa vida que el mismo se había arrebatado al cometer esa masacre. Sin embargo, la historia que había estado leyendo lo había incentivado a escribir sobre su preciada amiga, porque solo por esta vez también quería permitirse soñar despierto sobre aquellas posibilidades, aquellas direcciones, que podría haber tomado su propio camino en ese mundo semi perfecto del que solía escribir.

* * *

N/A:

¡Buenas gente bonita!

Aquí Yupi reportándose nuevamente con otro reto del Foro XD (esta vez sí cumplí :D/). La verdad es que escogí este personaje porque fue el primero que se me pasó por la mente cuando leí sobre el reto, aunque siendo sincera después pensé que había elegido al personaje más mainstream de la serie :""D. Por otro lado, no pensé que me fueran a dar Literatura, hubiera preferido Danza para hacer mi propia versión del Lago de los Cisnes con Itachi como Odile u Odette. En fin, me guardaré la idea para otra ocasión.

Sobre la historia, realmente espero que les haya gustado, la idea surgió (como siempre) de una lluvia de ideas que tuve con mi queridísima (y estimada) Romii (weon en serio espero que te haya gustado, puse todo mi cora en esto y escuche todos los OST corta venas que me mandaste X""D).

Eeeeeeen fin, ya no me quiero seguir explayando en esta nota, así que solo me queda despedirme de cada uno de ustedes. Y recuerden, si les gusto (o no) la historia pueden hacérmelo saber dejando un lindo review, aprecio cada uno de sus comentarios.

Les mando un beso y un abrazo hasta donde quiera que se encuentres. Nos estamos leyendo.

Chao! :D/

P.D: El título del fic/Viñeta literalmente significa "Erase una vez".


End file.
